Frozen Phoenix
by Skyguy626
Summary: So there I was, a villain tried to attack my friend from behind, so being the nice guy I am I tried to push him out of the way. But instead I now find myself in this World with a frozen summer... Wait what? This should be good.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to the first installment of Frozen Phoenix! Thanks for reading and just so you know I do not own any of the** **characters except my OC's. And now on to some story.**

* * *

A white portal opened a few meters above the snow covered ground, violently throwing out a young man, not much older than 20. Snow covered his red hair, on his lower body were faintly blue jeans, on his upper body, he wore a white shirt under a lavender hoody. "It's a good thing I'm Kyle Phoenix...", he said still with his face in the snow, "Or that might have hurt me."

Pulling himself out of the ground, he looked for signs of his friend but he couldn't find any. What he did saw was that he was on the top of a mountain, overlooking a large lake that flowed into the ocean. "Great... Let's go find Messiah, they said. It would be fun they said. And who get's stuck on the freaking North Pole? Ayup! Me!", he muttered.

Starting to walk down the mountain, looking around he didn't saw any of signs of civilization, "Messiah! Messiah! Jason! Jason! Press X To Jason!", he shouted the before becoming quite for a moment, "Why didn't I think about that joke before!?", he said before out of the corner of his eyes, to his surprise he saw a young tall, slender woman, with long, platinum-blonde hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun, blue eyes, a very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles.

She was wearing a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze trim, black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and teal crystals, magenta cape, dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings underneath.

"Hello, lady! Lady!? Can you help me!?", Phoenix shouted startling the young woman, who started to back away from him. "Who are you? Please, just stay away from me!", she shouted, not noticing that she was backing towards the edge of a cliff, her eyes winded as she fell backwards, she closed her eyes but she felt something grabbing her bare hand. Opening her eyes, she could see two kind purple orb looking at her.

But thanks to the snow they slid slightly over the ground, falling over the edge, but the young man could grab on to a tree branch. Looking down, he couldn't see the bottom of the cliff. Looking up he saw the tree branch starting to break off. "Oh of all the cliche's...", he muttered, before turning to the girl he was holding on to, "Don't worry! We will get out of this!"

But before she could say anything, the three branch broke off, sending the two down the cliff. Pulling her close to him, he shielded the girl from the landing on a very tall rock, a sickening crack was heart, indicating that the young man's spine was broken. The young woman rolled out of his grip, she hit her head on a smaller rock, knocking her out.

* * *

A unknown amount of time later, the girl woke up, laying down on a stone floor. Sitting up slightly, she saw that she found herself in a cave close to a roaring fire. "Ah, so your finally awake?", a voice said next to her.

Startled she turned her head to see the same red headed young man who broke his spine on a rock, sitting next to her. "Glad to see you awake, you took a slight bump to the head. But I think I healed it up quite nicely.", he reached out his hand, trying to check up on the small wound but she she scooted away from him, clearly afraid of them.

He raised an eyebrow at this, she held up her hands, a small stream of icy wind was conjured out of her hands. Phoenix looked surprised at this, "You have ice powers?", he asked. "What's is it to you? What do you know about me? You know nothing...", the girl started but she was cut off as the young man held out his hand, conjuring a ball of fire in his hand. "I understand. Because I am you." Phoenix said softly making the girl's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm not the only one?...", the girl said as she studied the flame inside his hand. "Of course not. Your never the only one, unless the next part of your sentence is 'who know I killed those people' and even then the chances are big your not. Forensic medicine has come a long way.", with a smile.

"My name is Kyle Phoenix by the way, what do you call yourself?", he said as he clenched his hand, making the fire disappear. "Elsa. Elsa Targaryen, a pleasure to meet you.", she said.

"Elsa Targaryen, I like that name.", he said with a smile, "But why are you out here? Thanks to your power, I can understand why your not cold but... should you be inside or something?".

Elsa looked of happiness turned into one of sadness, "Something happened... Something bad.", before she could continue he raised his hand. From the look on her face, he saw that it was a difficult subject to talk about, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.", he told her.

"Now come. Show me what you can do!", he said helping her up, Elsa was unsure about this, but she was happy that she finally had met someone like herself.

"I don't know, Kyle.", she said as the two arrived outside. "I was always told to not let them in and...", she started but he finished that sentence for her, "Don't let them see, be the good guy you always have to be.", he said with a smile, it seems she was also fed that lie, "Just do what I do, and you will be fine."

Because fire works just like ice apparently. He twisted his hand around, creating a small creature of fire, before it disappeared in thin air. Elsa copied his move, creating a small snowman. The young man gave her a smile, before shooting two torrents of fire in the air, and once again she copied it perfectly, albeit with ice instead of fire.

"Doing good, Elsa! Now let's try something more challenging!", Phoenix said as the two arrived at a cliff. Making a small jump, as he landed sending a torrent of fire out of the palms of his hands. Elsa gave him a smirk, she also made a small jump, releasing her magic but instead of a torrent of ice, she created a stair.

She looked unsure as he approached the stairs, he placed a foot on it and it seemed stable enough to walk over. He turned around to see that Elsa was looking a little insucure. "Don't let the fears that once control you get to you.", he said, holding out his hand, "Don't worry, I'll lead you.", a charming smile graced his face. She accepted and she felt herself beeing pulled up the stairs and with a slight run to it, they made their way across from it, smiling all the way.

The two arrived on the tallest point of the mountain, they made a jump off the stairs, as their feet made contact with the ground, a snowflake shape apeared out of Elsa's feet, which as being accented by Phoenix fire.

Trying to impress her new friend, she looked around before racing the ice platform into the air. It had the desired effect as Phoenix gained a impressed smile on his face. Elsa's power flurries through the air into the ground, raising an entire castle was build by her power alone. "I'm never going back, the past is in the past!", Elsa declared as she let her hair lose, wearing a French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, tied with a hair-band with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It is woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead.

Next she transformed her dress into a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves. On her feet she wore ice-made kitten heels and attached to the back of her bodice, wears a long, transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes.

She turned around to look at Phoenix, who had watched the entire transformation. All he could say was, "Whoa.", before gaining a mischievous grin. Once again held held out his hand, giving a slight bow as if asking her to dance. Elsa placed her hand in his, bowing as well, before he led her to the balcony.

The two overlooked the valley for a moment, taking in it's beautiful, as the sun started to rise before looking each other in the eye, his purples into her cyan blue ones. "You learn fast! You sure you couldn't control your powers?", he asked with that same mischievous grin.

Elsa looked offended by this, "Of course not! Why else would I...", she began, a slight hint of offence in her voice. Phoenix held up his hand, that same smile on his face, "Whoa, I was only joking.", he said, this calmed his friend down.

His eyes suddenly widened, as if he just remembered something, "Oh, by the way, have you seen my friend?", he said rubbing the back of his head, "He's a little shorter than me, his hair is black, he has faintly glowing amber eyes, and he is mostly dressed in black.", he started to describe, but Elsa shook her head. "I am afraid, I haven't. Is he... like us?", she added, hoping that their were more people with magic or how he reference to them as powers.

The red head nodded, "Yes, Messiah is the most powerful being on the planet with no equal. He is also one of the nicest guys you will ever meet.", Phoenix said with a big grin, before he started to tell her about his friends. There is Moody, who can be anti-social but he is a real pal once you get through his iron walls. Then he told her about Waffels, he will do just about anything for his friends, then there was Star, one of the smartest people you will ever know.

"Those are not their real names, I presume?", she asked, and he shook his head, confirming it was only a nickname. Elsa then lowered her head, telling him that she wished she had friends like those. She was slightly startled, by his sudden excited outburst, "They can be! I know, you want solitude. But after I am done looking around, why don't you come with me to my World? You will be surrounded with people like us!", he said with a big smile.

Elsa admitted that it sounded, appealing, not having to hide her powers anymore, but she had a duty to the kingdom of Arendelle. "Let me think about it.", she said and her red headed friend told her it was alright, before saying he was heading to the city. "Maybe my friend is there. If he is great, I will take him here and we three can go to my World.", he said leaning against the railing, "If you want to come of course.", he added with a grin, before doing a hand stand on the railing and floating into the air. "No matter what, I will come to say goodbye before I leave.", he said as he was floating in the air. She nodded as she watched him fly off.

* * *

 **And that was the first, I hope you liked it! I know most people name Elsa something along the lines of Anderson or something, but I went with Targaryen because one of my friends once said they looked alike, and it also has a nice ring to it. Now I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Not A Monster

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Frozen Phoenix! I hope you ladies and gents like it and now on to the story.**

* * *

Arendelle was in chaos, first it was frozen over by the queen ice magic, then a black portal opened releasing those, muscular humanoid creatures with pitch black skin and spherical, glowing blue eyes. Crooked antennae sprout from their heads and fall back behind them. Each one of their two hands sporting five clawed fingers, their feet are long and lack digits. All over their body are several faint, blue veins.

When they appeared the creatures wasted no time before attacking the city and it's people. A girl with turquoise blue eyes, long strawberry-blonde hair tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead and a dusting of freckles, managed to hold a few off, with a swift punch to the jaw. What she didn't noticed was that one of the black creatures tried to attack her from behind.

Before she could react, the creature was blasted of fire, blasting it to black dust. Behind her stood Phoenix, fire in his hand, "Great, those things are here too.", the red head said, from his side one of the black creatures shoot bolts of purple energy towards them.

Without looking, Phoenix creates a wall of fire to stop the attack, grabbing the girl around her waist, Phoenix jumps onto a roof and send two blasts of fire, hitting the five of the black creatures. "Say, girly. Have you seen a black portal somewhere around?", he asked, jumping from roof to roof, and taking out the black creatures one by one, as the black creatures all started to chase him.

"Over there!", she pointed to the courtyard of the castle. The red head nodded, telling her to hold on as he took them to the sky, while the black creatures come in flying towards them in torrents.

Landing in the Courtyard, every single of the black creatures were charging towards them. "What are you going to do?", the girl asked, turning to her, Phoenix gave her a cocky smirk, "Just sit back and watch the fire works.", he said creating two medium-size flaming spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single sphere resembling the sun. He waits a few seconds, just before the black creatures could strike them, Phoenix clench his fist, calling down solar flares from the makeshift sun, causing massive damage to anyone he so desires, blasting the black creatures to dust.

"Ow yeah! Kyle, 50! Black creature's, nothing!", he said, doing a fist pump. Turning to the girl at his side, "My name is Kyle Phoenix, by the way.", he said giving her a charming smile. "Anna Targaryen, if it wasn't for you, the city would have been destroyed by those black creatures.", she accepted his hand shake. "Whoa, you have one hot voice.", he said with a smirk.

A young man with fair, auburn hair, sideburns, and green eyes, dressed in a cream blazer with a yellow shirt underneath and red sash, with black boots, white stockings, red and golden designs and patterns, gold and red colored epaulettes with golden fringe, and a matching cream ascot. "Anna, are you alright?", the young man asked to Anna.

"I am fine, Hans. Thanks to Kyle over here.", she said gesturing to the red haired young man. The young man, now named Hans, turned to him, giving a slight bow, "Thank you for protecting the princess.", he thanked him. "No problem.", Phoenix responded, before looking around and coming to the conclusion that his friend was not in this World. His attention was caught by something a short old man said, to what Phoenix assumed where his bodyguards.

"It was the queen, she cursed these lands and now summoned those black creatures to destroy us all. She must be stopped!", a short old man said. "Just because the queen has powers, doesn't mean she send those creatures.", Phoenix said, approaching the man. The man cowered away behind his two bodyguards, "You! You are one of them! One of the monsters!"

"What.", Phoenix said dryly, "Just because I have powers, doesn't make me a monster!", he pointed at the old man, making him cower behind his bodyguards. Turning around he saw that Anna ordered her horse, "I need you to take care of Arendelle.", and with that she putt on a cloak and mounted her horse. "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt.", Hans asked.

"She is my sister, she would never hurt me." and with that she rode off.

 _"Man, she is dumb. She didn't even dress properly for this cold weather before running off... unless she has powers too"_ , Phoenix thought as he took to the sky, hovering a minute to see the look on the civilian's face's, thinking he had just disappeared. He quickly flew after Anna.

* * *

A few hours later, in the lower snowy mountains, Anna was riding her horse, calling out to her sister. "I didn't meant to make you freeze the summer! I am sorry, it is all my fault!", she shouted before starting to talk to herself. "Of course, none of this would have happened if she just told me her secret. Oh, in Yveltal's name, she is a stinker."

"You often talk to yourself?", Phoenix asked, hanging upside down in the air, his sudden appearance startled the horse Anna was riding on. Throwing her off, the horse ran back the way towards Arendelle. "No, stop, comeback.", Phoenix said dryly before turning towards Anna, who had fallen into a stream of water.

"Wait... If the whole land is in an icy cold winter that's so cold the sun can't melt the ice, how can there be a stream here?", he muttered to himself as he helped the princess up. Quickly conjuring a fire ball in his hand, he traveled his hand over her body, drying her clothes. "So, I can assume you don't have any powers?", he asked, but she only looked confused. "What I call powers, here in Arendelle you call magic." he added. "Oh, no I am completely normal.", Anna said, her clothes completely dry.

"Here.", Phoenix said, taking off his hoody, leaving him in only his white t-shirt, and placing it over the girl. She was about to protest but he cut her off, "No buts, we need to find your sister and we don't have time for the other way to warm you up... Though we would find it fun. And thanks to my gift, my powers or magic as you call it, cold doesn't bother me anyway. Now come on, your sister isn't going to find herself!", he said as he started to walk.

"Thank you.", Anna said gratefully. He brushed her thanks off, "No need to thank me, I am always willing to lend a hand to a pretty lady.", he said with a wink, making Anna blush slightly, "But I have to warn you, reuniting siblings is more Messiah's shtick." Phoenix warned, gaining a chuckle from the girl.

* * *

 **And here you go another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reads and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fire Power

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Frozen Phoenix! I hope you enjoy reading this and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Phoenix and Anna were making their way through thick layers of snow. "Snow... Why did it have to be snow? Why couldn't she have tropical magic or powers that covered the fjord in white sand.", Anna complained, even though she was wearing Phoenix hoody, it could only help so much against the cold.

"If you had powers like me, you wouldn't be cold right now.", Phoenix said as he conjured a small orb of fire in his hand, before making it flow around Anna.

Anna eased up immediately, the orb functioning like a nice warm camp fire, banishing the cold away. She looked surprised at him, it seemed he not only commanded massive fire power (no pun intended), but also had full control over it. "What? I am not going to take more clothes off for you, unless you do it too, but that would negate the point of me taking off my clothes.", Phoenix stated with a shrug.

"Thanks for the warmth. But you can't say everyone with magic is immune to cold?", Anna asked as the two continued their way.

"Well I am immune tot it, but that is only logical with my fire power, no pun intended. Messiah is immune to it, Moody just scares the cold away, Waffles is absolutely not immune, Star... No idea. Sunshine and Rainbro are, ad I am sure the rest of my friends are at least tolerant to it.", he muttered, not noticing the surprised look his companion had on her face, one of utter surprise at the name of his friends.

The two walked pass the Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. Phoenix pointed out that they could get supply and some warmer clothes for her. "Sounds like a good idea.", Anna said as the two walked in.

As they walked into the store, they were greeted by the store owner, which they assumed to be Oaken. "Big summer blow out, half off on swimming suite's, clocks, and a sun balm of my own invention, ja?"

The duo looked at each other for a moment, before Anna spoke up, "Uhm, that's great! For now... uhm, do you have boots? Winter boots and dresses?"

"That would be in our winter department.", Oaken said with a big smile, gesturing towards the "Winter Department", we only two winter boots, a blue dress, a pink cloak, some robe, a ice-ax and snowshoes, which happened to fall the very moment they looked at them.

"...Snowshoes are known for their excellent comedic timing.", Phoenix dryly, which Anna let out a chuckle. One winter dress and boots, at least the princess won't freeze to death. Anna then she asked if Oaken had seen anyone passing through, like the queen for example. "The only once who are crazy enough to brave this weather are you two love birds.", Oaken said taking the duo by surprised.

"Well, not together together, more like friends.", Anna said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. "Right, friends.", Oaken corrected herself, "I didn't mean to imply.", Phoenix leaned towards Anna, saying softly, "Oh, he implied it."

Suddenly the door the the store opened revealing a large snow covered man, "Another crazy person who is foolish enough to brave this weather.", Phoenix thought as the newcomer walked up the the counter.

Subtly, Phoenix pulled Anna behind him, he did not know if this man was dangerous, but Phoenix was ready to defend the princess. The man said something muffled, which neither Phoenix nor Anna understood. But apparently all he wanted were the carrots behind the two.

Quickly stepping aside to let him grabbed what he wanted, the newcomer threw them on the counter and getting the ice-ax and the ropes. Oaken said that would be 40 but the newcomer said it should be 10, Oaken then countered that because of supply and demand, it was more expensive. "You want to talk about supply and demand? I make my living selling ice.", the newcomer said back.

"Must be a though business to be in right now.", Phoenix muttered and Anna agreed with him. "Ten is all I got, I need to travel up and down the North Mountain, there is some crazy ice and fire things going on there, help me out?"

"Wait, North Mountain?", Phoenix muttered but Anna already asked the newcomer what happened at North mountain. "Please back up, while I deal with this crook here?"

Let's just say that calling Oaken a crook was a bad thing to do, the shop keeper stood at his full length, towering easily over Phoenix and the newcomer. He threw the newcomer back out into the snow, politely bidding him goodbye.

"Why did he became a shop keeper!? He could have been a wrestler!", Phoenix shouted later as Anna was in a dressing room to changing in her ball dress with her new winter outfit. Phoenix was tempted to sneak a peek, but he decided against it, not wanting to call the anger of his friend over him.

A few minutes later, Anna came out dressed in a medium-length, dark blue skirt with a black bodice with gold trim and green, red, yellow and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wears a magenta bonnet with purple lining, lavender fluff, and matching white print on the back, a pair of blue mittens with navy blue palms, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap.

"How do I look?", she asked turning around to show off her new outfit. Phoenix made an exaggerated hand gesture, "C'est magnifique!", he said excited, "That dress goes fabulous with your eyes, darling!", he added in a mock upper class British accent, waving his hands around.

* * *

They walked to a shed where the other guy was singing to his moose, who they overheard was named Sven. "Très bien!", Phoenix said opening the door, startling the blond young man. "Oh, it's just you two.", he said.

"Well Blondy, we have a offer you just can't refuse!", Phoenix started, gaining the blond guy's attention, "Take us up the Northern Mountain! It will be fun!"

"I don't take people places.", he told them bluntly, before laying down in the haystack. But Anna threw a sack filled with the supplies he originally wanted to buy from Oaken. "Let me put it this way, take us up the mountain, please. I know how to stop this winter.", Anna said.

The blond guy said they will leave at dawn, and that they forgot the carrots for Sven. Realizing he forgot something, Phoenix threw the sack of carrots at his head. "Sorry, didn't mean to aim for your head. But lucky for you I have no upper body strength.", the red head said rubbing the back of his head.

Anna told them they were leaving right now and marched out of the door, with her red headed friend quickly following her. "You are lucky I'm here, he could be a rapist.", Phoenix said with his arms behind his head. "He is not.", Anna scolded him, giving him a playful tap on his shoulder.

"How long have you known him?", Phoenix said with an raised eyebrow. They were now riding the blond guys sled, who introduced himself as Kristoff, though Phoenix kept referring to him as "Blondy".

Anna was riding in the front with Kristoff while Phoenix was sitting in the back, clearly enjoying the fast wild ride they were having. "So tell me, what made the queen go all ice crazy?", Kristoff asked. "Oh, well. It's all my fault. I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I just met the guy, that day.", Anna explained but her friend in the back interrupted him.

"Wait, you got engaged with a guy the same day you met him?", Phoenix asked, which Anna confirmed, "Just to be clear. You got engaged to a guy you just met that DAY!?".

"For the second time, yes.", Anna said slightly annoyed that it took this long for him to understand it. Phoenix and Kristoff look at each other, before both breaking down in laughter. "Oh Ditsy! A Disney princess doesn't get as fast engaged like you did!", Phoenix continued to laugh, before suddenly stopping, getting a frown on his face.

"Hans and I are in love! It's true love!", Anna said trying to defend her decision to the two laughing young men. "You mean that other red haired guy in the white suit?", the red haired young man asked, and once again, Anna confirmed that yes, that was Hans.

"I wouldn't trust him! Every person with red hair is evil! Okay, maybe not evil, but at best they are douchebags!", Phoenix saying it in such a way that he was clearly missing the irony of that last sentence. "Uhm, you have red hair.", Kristoff pointed. Phoenix gave him an raised eyebrow before pointing at his hair, "Cause in point!"

* * *

 **Aaaaand that is a wrap! I hope you liked it! I wanted to thank everyone who read and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gentleman... next time, now I am off to build a snowman.**


	4. Chapter 4: Olaf

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Frozen Phoenix! Thanks to everyone who read and follows this story and now on to the reason you are all here.**

* * *

"...So my foot is totally stuck in there right, I am freaking out, the dog is having a seizure and I still got half a pie left.", Phoenix told them as they continue to ride Kristoff sled up the mountain. "Be quite.", the big blond said as he pulled the sled over. Lifting the lantern up, the trio looked around before they spotted them.

Blue glowing eyes looking at them from the darkness, it seemed some of the black creatures had survived the destruction of their portal, or this was a separate group who entered this World at a later time.

Phoenix was ready to fend them off, before noticing that their body shifted, transforming from their humanoid form into a more wolf-like humanoid creature with razor sharp claws and a set of large teeth on their monstrous faces, and they possess a muscular build. Their eyes remained their unnatural glowing blue.

"Well, good thing that they still have those eyes that can glow on cue or else humans wouldn't have a chance...", Phoenix muttered as Kristoff ordered Sven to go. Phoenix used his pyrokinesis , sending blast of orange fire at the pursuing wolfs. He had a direct hit, sending the creatures into the ground before they disappeared in black smoke. "Where being attacked by wolves!", Anna said, grabbing Kristoff's guitar and smashing it against the head of an oncoming wolf. "Not just any wolves!", Kristoff said as he lighted a torch to help fend their attackers off, "They're Dire Wolves!"

"What's the freaking difference?", Phoenix shouted as he send to columns of fire at the attacking wolf, hitting five more. "They're just like regular wolfs... only dire!", Kristoff responded, hitting a wolf with the burning torch.

Phoenix dodge the fallen wolf, throwing it towards a group of the pursuers with a powerful fire blast. "... I should punch you for that joke, Blondy.", the red head said dryly as the wolfs stepped up their game. The wolfs gain speed and began to ram the sled, a wolf jumps in front of Anna and tries to slash her with its claws, but she was able to dodge the clawed attack before swiping it's legs, making the wolf fall to the ground.

Phoenix sends out more fire blast causing the wolf to disappear in smoke. One of the wolfs attempts to pull Kristoff out of his seat, but Anna grabs Kristoff by his shoulders and pulls him down, causing the wolf to fall over, where Phoenix blast it with another stream of fire, missing Kristoff by a hair. "You almost set me on fire!... Wait, you can create fire!?", the tall blond one said.

"Don't be a pussy, it wouldn't have hurt you.", Phoenix said, turning his head forward, he noticed that they were racing towards a cliff. "We need to jump...", the red head said with wide eyes. Thinking quickly, Kristoff handed Anna a bag of supplies before throwing her on Sven's back.

Cutting the robes, he told the reindeer to jump. Phoenix quickly grabbed the tall blond before the two were flung into the air, sending fire out of his feet for an extra boost, the two young man landed relatively softly into the snow, next to Anna and Sven.

Jumping back to his feet, with a big smile one his face, Phoenix did a little victory dance, "Oh yeah! Team Phoenix 450! Black creatures still nothing!", he declared as the black creatures disappeared in black smoke.

"I have no idea how your score keeping goes.", Anna muttered as Kristoff looked sadly down the cliff, his sled was completely destroyed. "I just paid it off...", he murmured sadly, before turning to the male red head, who was still doing his victory dance, "How are you able to produce fire out of your hands and feet? A-are you some kind of witch?"

Phoenix looked kind of annoyed at the blond, "Do I look like a girl to you? No, I can produce fire because of my genetic's. You see, on my World those blessed with the M-Gene can develop super powers, I believe the scientific term is Homo Supreme. But most people call us Supremehumans, Metahuman or Specials.", Phoenix explained, "Though which power one possessing the M-Gene develops is different from person to person.".

After they calmed down a little, Anna told Kristoff that she would pay for a new sled, and that she understood if he didn't want to help her anymore before she walked away. "Of course I don't wanna help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has convinced me to not help any one ever again.", Kristoff said, as he sat back up. "But she will die on her own!", Phoenix pointed out, floating upside down in front of Kristoff, startling the tall blond. "You can also fly!?", he exclaimed, before calming down, "I can live with that."

"But you won't get your new sled if she is dead!", Phoenix said, imitating the voice he heard Kristoff use for Sven earlier, making the moose smile. "You can't do Sven's voice, I only do Sven's voice.", Kristoff said, but he hated to admit that Phoenix was right.

* * *

The group continued their way upwards the mountain, none of them saying much. "So... uhm Kyle?", Anna started, earning his attention, "Are their many of you out there? And if so, how many Specials are there?", the princess asked.

Phoenix thought about it for a few moments, "Of course. But for how many thre are?... I don't know the exect number. But let's just say, in my birth city, there are about 8,491,079 million people and only about a 1000 of them have the M-Gene.", he explained, "Now allow me to ask you a question, Ditsy. Who is this Yveltal, you were talking about on your horse?".

Anna was surprised at this, sure not everyone was a religious person but surely he had to have hear of Yveltal. "Yveltal is Arendell's creator. When the World was shattered by a catastrophic disaster, a great bird descended from the darkness, it used its power to turn the chaos to ash, and out of it, it created the country now known as Arendelle. It guided it's set our people on the right path, and that is why we worship the great bird Yveltal, the god of destruction and rebirth.", Anna explained, Kristoff couldn't believe Anna actually believed in that fairy tale.

"And once Arendelle was stable, it took back to the sky. But we believe that when Arendelle face a great crisis once again, Yveltal will send a its vanguard to protect it.", Anna finished explaining with a bright smile. "You really seem to like that story.", Phoenix said, his friend nod her head, saying it was one of her favorite stories growing up.

"I like that story too!", a new voice said. The group stopped in his tracks, looking down to see a snowman standing there, "Hi!", it greeted and Anna was a dick to snowman, kicked it's head clean off, right into Kristoff's arms. "Your creepy.", the blond muttered, and Phoenix couldn't help but agree when Kristoff tossed the head to him.

The three of them started to toss the head between them, the snowman's body was following its head to whomever had it in his or her hands. Anna threw it towards the body, but its head was now upside down. "Wait what am I even looking at?", it asked, "Why are you all hanging from the ground, like a couple of bats?"

Phoenix carefully walked to the small snowman, picking its head off its body and placing it on the right way. "There you go, buddy.", he said with a smile. "Thank you! Now I am perfect!", the snowman said, but Anna told him almost, as she placed a carrot in its face. "Great I always wanted a nose! Now let's start this over! I am Olaf, and I like warm hugs!", the snowman now named Olaf said.

Anna seemed to remember something before introducing herself. "My name is Kyle Phoenix.", he said before Olaf leaned towards the two. "Who is the funky looking donky over there?", he asked, Anna told him his name was Sven. "Okay, and who is the reindeer?"

Phoenix and Anna paused at this for a moment, looking at each other, deciding who should tell him, "Sven.", Anna finally said. "Oh, that makes things easier for me!"

"Wait a minute... Didn't Elsa made you?", Phoenix asked, gaining a surprised look from Anna. Olaf nodded but Anna interrupted him, "Whoa, whoa. You know Elsa!?", she asked, making the red head nod, "Yeah, she was the first person I met when I arrived.", he then explained what had happened and after he finished, Anna gave him a punch to the shoulder.

"What did I do to deserve that!?", he asked rubbing his shoulder. "Why didn't you told me you knew where my sister was!?", she asked, feeling rather betrayed. "How was I suppose to know you and Elsa were related!? She is one hot babe and your... more like a buddy or a little sister.", he said with a pout. "Okay but...", Anna started before realizing what he just said, "Did you just say my sister is hot?".

Phoenix looked rather nervous, before quickly running behind Kristoff for protecting, "So what if I did?", he asked, but all Anna did was looking surprised, "Let's go find Elsa to bring back summer!", he said and Olaf chipped in that he knew a easy way to get there as the group continued their way up the mountain.

* * *

 **Welp, that's a wrap! I wanted to add some mythology to the World of Arendelle and some of Phoenix's home World, I hope you ladies and gents liked. Again, many thanks to everyone who read and follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I wish you a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: You Two Are Not Helping!

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Frozen Phoenix! I hope you all enjoy it and now let go see what the rag tag bunch of misfits are up to.**

* * *

Meanwhile down at Arendelle City, Prince Hans is handing out warm blankets to the citizens, telling them that they could get warm soup in the castle. Giving a pile of the blankets to one of the guards, who he ordered to share them among the people. The prince let out a heavy sigh before he felt a change in the air.

Turning around he saw a very tall man strolling towards him, not quite a strut, but a subtle, confident gait. The man was dressed in a black trench coat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood and long sleeves, it has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. A hood covered all facial features of the man, though there were glowing blue orbs were his eyes would be.

Hans knew who this was, making a slight bow as the man came to a stop in front of him, "Master, is something wrong?", he asked looking up at him. "What is taking you so long?", the cloaked man asked, looking over the frozen city. "Its seems the queen is Special, but do not worry, the plan is only slightly delayed.", Hans assured him, "There is also this young man, he knew how to defeat the Corrupted, but I will deal with him.". This got the man's attention, as the glowing orbs looked directly into Hans eyes.

"What did this young man look like?", the man asked, Hans explained the appearance of Phoenix. "I see.", the man said, sounding as if he was slightly disappointing. "See to it that you take care of him. I hope that I do not have to remind you of the consequences of failing me, do I?", the man asked turning his back to Hans. "Of course not, my lord.", he assured him as the man disappears into dark blue smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the group as they track further up the mountain, _"You know that feeling when you are forced to walk up the mountain because your companions can't fly?"_ , Phoenix though, while he was walking at the front of the group. _"Whoa, my thinking voice sounds funny."_

"Kyle, hey Kyle!", the voice of Olaf snapped Phoenix out of his thoughts, turning to the snowman, "Do you know the front of your hair looks like a weed plant?", Olaf asked with his cheerful voice. Phoenix flinched at his statement, "It does not!", the red head said, stroking the front of his head, "Besides how do you know what pot is?... Well you have to be freaking high to think up a snowman who likes warm hugs!", he said, pointing a accusing finger at Olaf.

"So, how are you planning to stop this winter?", Kristoff asked Anna, as the two looked at Phoenix weird antic's. Anna told him she was planning on just talking with her sister. "My entire business is hanging on you talking with your sister?... The one time I meet people they have to be two crazy idiots.", he muttered.

"Who are you calling an idiot!?", both Phoenix and Anna snapped at him at the same time, making the tall blond sigh. "So you are not afraid of her?", Kristoff asked and Anna said she wasn't scared of her big sister.

"Believe me, the things she can do are kinda normal where I am from. I know a guy who can shift his arms into blade's.", Phoenix said before noticing that Olaf had walked into a ice spike. "Oh look, I have been impaled.", Olaf said with a laugh, Phoenix joining him.

A few minutes later, they found themselves at a cliff, the only way forward as on a way so steep wall and they only had one rope. Before they could come up with a plan, Anna was already busy climbing up the wall. "What is she doing?", Phoenix whispered to Kristoff.

"I am going to see my sister!", Anna said back at them as the two young man looked her climb on. "Your gonna get yourself killed.", Phoenix said looking on with Kristoff. "I wouldn't put your foot there.", Kristoff said as Anna almost slipped. "You two are not helping!", Anna snapped at the two smirking guys, "I am going to block you two out now, because I need to concentrate." and she continued her climb.

"How do you know if your sister even wants to talk to you? Most people who disappear into the mountain want to be alone." Kristoff said, Anna snapped back that nobody wants to be alone. "I know a brown haired, green eyed dwarf who does.", Phoenix said, before Anna asked if she was almost there, but she was barley any higher than Phoenix's length.

Phoenix then felt Olaf tucking at his jeans, making the red head look down at him, "I don't know if it will help, but there is a staircase up there that goes exactly where we need to go.", the snowman pointed out. "Hey, Ditsy. Are you done climbing yet? Olaf found a Gradus-Ex-Machina.", Phoenix said, making his companions looks surprised at him.

* * *

A short walk later and they now stood in front of Elsa's Ice Castle, still as beautiful as the last time Phoenix had seen it, which was a few hours ago. "Look at all that ice...", Kristoff said completely awed. "If your going to orgasm, I won't judge. I have friends who get off to all sort of crazy things. But have to clean it up yourself.", Phoenix said in a very casual tone. "Seriously, you have friends?", Kristoff asked with a raised eyebrow as the two followed Anna up the flight of stairs. "Yes!", Phoenix exclaimed.

"You mean once that aren't invisible?", Kristoff asked, with a slight smile on his face. "Look who is talking!", Phoenix shot back with a smile of his own as they arrived at the top of the stairs, unfortunately having to leave Sven behind at the bottom of the stairs.

Anna had walked ahead of them, she was hesitating to knock on the door, making Phoenix, Kristoff and Olaf look at her. "Why isn't she knocking?", Olaf asked the two guys. "Maybe she doesn't know how too?", Phoenix suggested, but Anna did know and the door opened, surprising the young woman.

"You two should wait here.", Anna said, turning to the two, making the two wonder why, "Last time I introduced a guy she froze the whole kingdom.", she explained but the red head let out a fake laugh. "The way you told those events they were under completely different circumstances.", he said as he pushed open the door allowing entrance into the ice castle. "Kyle! Wait! I don't thing it's smart to.", Anna started but she was interrupted. "Oh what is she going to do? Extra freeze the already frozen country?", he asked raising his hand as he entered the main hall, Anna quickly following him.

"Frost? Frost? Elsa? Elsa? Press X to Elsa!", Phoenix shouted, looking around, quickly holding Anna shoulder who almost slipped on the ice floor. "Kyle?", the voice of Elsa came from up ahead. The duo looked up to see Elsa emerging on the balcony. "Whoa, Elsa, you look different.", Anna said, gaining the attention of her older sister, "A good kind of different. Amazing what you did here.", she quickly added.

"I know. If it wasn't for Kyle over there, I would never knew what I was capable off.", Elsa said with a smile. "Elsa, I am sorry for what happened.", Anna startled almost slipping on the ice stairs if it wasn't for Phoenix quickly grabbing her shoulder. "It's alright, Anna, but you shouldn't be here. You belong down in Arendelle.", Elsa said, for every step Anna made, she took a step back. "You belong there too.", Anna shot back.

"I do not Anna. I belong somewhere secluded, or around people I can be myself around.", Elsa said, eyeing Phoenix at that last part, indicating she was willing to take him up on his offer. They were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Olaf running into the hall. "Hi! I am Olaf and I like warm hugs!", Olaf said, running with his arms wide.

"Olaf? Your real?", Elsa said surprised, making Phoenix put one and one together. "Elsa made Olaf?... So Elsa use, I wonder if I could have some.", Phoenix thought but was snapped out of it as Elsa told Anna they couldn't be that close again. "I am trying to protect you!", Elsa said as she made her way up the stairs. "You don't have to protect me, I am not afraid anymore!", Anna said as she followed her sister up the stairs.

Elsa tried to keep Anna out, saying she would be save without her, but Anna informed her that Arendelle was plunged into a eternal winter. Elsa started to become distressed at this news, Phoenix was the only one noticing that it had started to snow inside the room. "Uhm... Am I the only one noticing the snow?", Phoenix asked, seeing that the snow storm became more wild the more Elsa became distressed.

"Frost, please calm down.", Phoenix began, but it was already too late, Elsa lost control sending the snow across the room, accidentally sending it right into Anna's chest. "No!", Phoenix said unaffected by Elsa's ice magic, quickly walking over this his friend as Elsa realized what she had done. "You alright, Ditzy?", he asked as Kristoff also entered the room. "I am fine.", Anna said determent before telling her sister to come with them.

"No! Go away!", Elsa gathered her powers, summoning a large Ice Gollom, forcing Phoenix, Anna, and Kristoff to flee the room. "Why are we fleeing?", Anna asked. "We're not fleeing! We are... We are tactical retreating!", Phoenix corrected her before looking up the stairs, seeing a regretful looking Elsa looking down at them.

* * *

They quickly slid down the mountain, nearly falling off a cliff, Phoenix could just barley pull them back. "What is it with nearly falling off a cliff all the time? This is the Summer Sun Celebration all over again.", Phoenix said as Kristoff quickly started to put a rope around Anna's waist.

Seeing what he was trying to do, Phoenix let out a small torrent of fire out of his fist, creating a ice hook for the rope to hang on to. They quickly jumped down, but unfortunately, the rope snapped sending Anna and Kristoff crashing down. Quickly flying towards them, Phoenix was just strong enough to slow their fall down, making them fall on the snow like a cushion.

"That was awesome! Who is ready for round two!?", Anna asked, but she saw Kristoff looking shocked, his face pale as a white sheet. Following his gaze, she gasp seeing Phoenix with a broken spine laying a few feet away from a very large rock.

"No... No, no, no, no!", Anna said as she made her way towards her wounder friend. Phoenix let out a painful grunt, slowly moving his arm, pushing his lower spine to align it with his upper spine. "Oh, god, Fucking rocks!", he yelled in pain as his breathing slowly became more regular. "W-What did you do?", Anna asked, amazed at his ability as Kristoff helped the red head up. "Yeah, I have a Healing Factor, it's no big whoop.", he said casually, whipping the snow off him. "What about you two?" he asked, checking his friends for any wounds.

"I am fine. I have thick skull.", Kristoff said. "I don't have a skull... or bones.", Olaf added. They looked at the snowman for a moment, "Good to know... How about you...", Phoenix continued, before turning to Anna but noticed her hair starting to become more white, "Well that's not good.", he remarked with wide eyes.

* * *

 **And there you have it, I hope you enjoyed it. I want to give my thanks to everyone who read, or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time! Skyguy626 out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Another Frozen Heart

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Frozen Phoenix! I hope you enjoy it and now on to some story.**

* * *

Phoenix, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf where making their way through the snow covered forest. Anna's hair is getting whiter by the minute, "So where are we going?", Phoenix asked, to the tall blond guy. "To see my friends.", Kristoff said, "The Love Experts, they will be able to fix this."

"How are you so sure they can help out?", Anna asked, Kristoff telling them he had seen them do it before. "You know I consider myself a love expert.", Olaf said, as he walked after them.

A little while later, the group was walking through a gorge, which for some reason wasn't covered in snow. Anna shiver from her internal cold. "Here.", Phoenix said, conjuring another fire wisp, giving her some warmth. "Thanks, Kyle.", she said with a smile. "Hey, uhm... About my friends", Kristoff began, turning to his two companions, "I said friends, but they are more like family. Anyway, when I was just a kid, it was just me and Sven until they kinda took us in.", the blond explained, "They might be a little scary, and loud."

"Lucky you.", Phoenix said, a little bit of jealousy sipping in his tone. "Uhm, what about your parents, Phoenix?", Kristoff asked, making the red head look surprised. "Where do I begin?", Phoenix said, placing his hands inside his pockets, looking up to the sky, where the sun had begun to come up, "My father was a relentlessly self-improving boulangerie owner from Belgium with low grade narcolepsy and a penchant for buggery. My mother was a fifteen year old French prostitute named Chloe with webbed feet. My father would womanize, he would drink. He would make outrageous claims like he invented the question mark. Sometimes he would accuse chestnuts of being lazy. The sort of general malaise that only the genius possess and the insane lament. My childhood was typical. Summers in Rangoon, luge lessons. In the spring we'd make meat helmets. When I was insolent I was placed in a burlap bag and beaten with reeds- pretty standard really. At the age of twelve I received my first scribe. At the age of fourteen a Zoroastrian named Vilma ritualistically shaved my testicles. There really is nothing like a shorn scrotum... it's breathtaking- I highly suggest you try it."

Phoenix finished explaining, gaining a shocked look from Anna and Kristoff. "Hey, there is no need for those looks. My parents weren't even around most of the time! And that is a good thing! Parents only mess up your life right? Telling you what you can and can't do and stuff?", he said when he noticed their faces as he tried to smile, "Like your parent's Anna! I mean no offence, they clearly had the best of intentions for by keeping Elsa isolated and urged her to keep her emotions in check, but this approach fails to address her powers and proved counterproductive.", he continued to explain.

"I am not sure, if your being sarcastic or not about my parents.", Anna said, before Kristoff turned to them. "Well here is my family!", the tall blond declared.

* * *

Looking around, they were standing in a clearing, surrounded by rocks. Phoenix, Anna and Olaf stood their, none of them sure how to react to this. "Those... are rocks.", Anna said slowly. "He is crazy...", Olaf whispered to Phoenix and Anna, "And I know crazy!", as Kristoff had started to greet the rocks, even making some small talk to them. "Back away slowly.", Phoenix suggested, and Olaf walked forward going for a distraction, but suddenly all the rock had started to roll towards Kristoff all on their own.

"What the actual fuck!?", Phoenix said, his purple eyes widening, him subconsciously stepping in front of Anna, trying to shield her from danger, "Why am I still being surprised by this crap!?", he added as the rock transformed into little rock trolls. All of them cheering that Kristoff was home. "It's great to see you all, but where is Grand Pabbie?", Kristoff said to his weird rock family. "Trolls... They are trolls!", Anna said, realizing what those creatures are.

At the sound of her voice, all of them turned into Phoenix and Anna's direction. "Your friend has a very feminine voice Kristoff.", one of the trolls close to Kristoff said, not seeing that Anna was standing behind Phoenix. "Huh, oh no, Anna was calling you trolls, not me.", Phoenix explained, stepping aside to show Anna.

The two were then pulled to the center of the clearing by the trolls, making them stand next to Kristoff. One of them started to check Anna's face, seeing she had clear skin, a working nose and strong teeth. "Okay, so these trolls are 'love experts' right?", Phoenix asked and his blond friend nodded, "Then when did 'saving people from icy blasts to the heart' enter the picture?", he whispered, before noticing that Anna had started becoming weaker.

A older troll came rolling towards them, "There is some strange magic going on here.", he said as he walked towards Anna, "Listen to me, your life is in danger. There is ice placed their by your sister, if not removed you will turn into solid ice, forever.", the elder troll named Grand Pabbie explained.

"You can remove it, can't you?", Kristoff asked, but unfortunately, Grand Pabbie could not, if it had been a ice blast to the head, it was another story, but a heart was far more complicated. "Then how are we suppose to remove the ice then?", Phoenix asked, worried for his friend.

"Only an act of true love can thwart a frozen heart.", Grand Pabbie, turning to the red head, silently studying him. "Oh my god!", Phoenix exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "It seems, there is another frozen heart.", Grand Pabbie said, slowly walking towards Phoenix. "What are you talking about? My heart can't be frozen! I am a living fire cracker!", Phoenix said, sounding a little too defensive.

"You have been hurt, you try to keep up a brave front with a smile, but you should let it go.", Grand Pabbie advised. Phoenix let out a chuckles, rubbing the front of his hair, "What do I have to let go of? My life is great! I do exactly what I want all of the time, I purposely do not establish any romantic relationships and make no apologies for what I am!", Phoenix exclaimed.

"People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed.", Grand Pabbie said, though his advice wasn't reaching him, "But throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best."

But Phoenix had stopped listening, "We need to get Anna back to the city.", he said, looking over his friend, "We have to get her back to town, quickly... Ugh... Where is Messiah when you need him!?" he said as he helped Kristoff place Anna on Sven. "Come on Olaf! We need to go kiss Hans!", Phoenix said as he and Kristoff mounted Sven. "You got it!", the snowman said, quickly jumping on Phoenix back, "Who is this Hans?"

* * *

A few moments, later they arrived outside the castle, where they helped Anna to the front door, where servants where waiting for them. "Keep her warm, and get prince Hans as soon as possible.", Kristoff said, the servants assured the two they would, before taking the princess into the castle.

Phoenix was about to follow, but he noticed that Kirstoff had turned around and had started to walk away. "Blondy, where are you going?", the red head said, quickly walking around him and standing in front of him. "I am not needed anymore, she is with her true love.", Kristoff said, but Phoenix let out a chuckle. "Do you really believe that shit bro? Ever since you have joined us in our journey up the mountain, I have the feeling I am the stupid friend who is just third wheeling.", Phoenix said.

"Wait, I thought I was third wheeling.", Kristoff said, both of them agreed that it was weird. "Look, I am not going to force you to stay, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon.", Phoenix said, turning around making his way into the castle.

* * *

Following his gut feeling, Phoenix was let into the dungeon. He tried to open one of the doors, but like any door in a dungeon, it was locked. "Lucky I have leveled my lock picking skill.", Phoenix muttered as he send a small bolt of fire into the lock, melting it open.

Walking in, Phoenix was shocked by what he saw. There she was, Elsa with her hands locked in metal, chained to the floor. "Frosty! What happened?", Phoenix said, quickly walking into the dungeon. "Kyle! Where is Anna?", she said, allowing the young man to give her a sligh hug. "The servants are bringing her to Hans. Her heart can be unfrozen by true love or something.", Phoenix explained, not it was her turn to explain how she had come from North Mountain into a dungeon.

Hans had come with a raid party to capture her, even though they were successful, Elsa had given them a hard time, and it had taken a chandelier to knock her down. "That's my girl!", Phoenix said as he made a small stream of fire flow out of the tip of his finger and starting to cut her chains.

"What are you doing?", Elsa asked, as sparks came off the chain, what amazed her most was that said sparks didn't burn her. "A beautiful bird like you shouldn't be locked up in a cage.", he said with a smile, looking her in the eyes, before quickly looking back at what he was doing, shocked that he felt something strange inside his heart.

"When I break you free, try to get back to Northern Mountain. I'll check up on Anna one last time, before I meet you there and take you to my World, alright?", he said, and Elsa nodded, making him smile again. "Are you sure you even want me there? I would just...", she started but he cut her off.

"Elsa, I have seen what you can do with your powers when you let it go. I don't want someone like you to be stuck in a place where you can't express yourself.", Phoenix said, melting the locks open. Suddenly, they heard the footsteps of the guards some of them whispering, "Watch out, she is dangerous.".

"Well, time to make an exit for ourselves.", Phoenix said, and Elsa nodded, both firing their respective element against the window overlooking the bay, smashing the window to bits. Just before Hans and the guards could arrive, the two where gone.

* * *

 **And there ya go, another chapter! I hope you all liked it, and many thanks to everyone who reads and favorite this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Song Of Fire, Ice And Earth

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Frozen Phoenix! I hope you all enjoy it and now on to some reviews.**

* * *

"Kyle wait.", Elsa said as the two made their escape over the castle roof. The red head stopped, giving her a confused look. "I want to come with you, to see my sister one more time... and say sorry for everything.", she said with a regretful look. "Of course.", Phoenix said as he opened a window and the two quickly slid through it. The two quickly made their way through the castle, for some reason, Elsa seemed to be able to feel where Anna was at the moment.

Outside one of the doors, Olaf is trying to open it, but he has no luck. "Kyle! Elsa! Glad your two are here.", the snowman said happily, "Anna is on the other side but this door won't open.", he explained.

Phoenix looked at the lock, which strangely seemed to have been broken from the inside out. "Strange.", he remarked before telling Olaf and Elsa to stand back.

Placing his hands at his side, he made a swift motion forward, shouting, "Hadoken!", shooting a fire ball out the palms of his hands, shattering the door to pieces. Entering the room, they were confronted by a horrible sight.

Anna is lying on the floor shivering with cold, all sources of fire extinguished from the room. "Anna!", Elsa said as she, Phoenix and Olaf quickly made their way to her. Phoenix notices the fireplace is out, and with another swift blast of fire, he lights it back up. Much to his surprise Olaf stands by the fire looking at it in awe, "Olaf, Buddy? You best get away from there.", he advice as he helped Elsa carry Anna to the fire place. "Whoa! So this is heat. I love it.", Olaf remarks as he leans closer and holds out his hands towards the fire when suddenly one of his hands catches fire, "Ooh! But don't touch it!", he shakes the flame out.

"So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?", Elsa asked while Phoenix conjured up multiple fire wisps, creating a warming field around Anna, as she recounted what had happened after she was led into the room with Hans.

* * *

"What happened out there?", Hans asked, Anna explained that Elsa had struck her with her powers, "But... you said she'd never hurt you.", he added worried. "I was wrong...", Anna muttered before she doubles over in pain. Hans picks her up sets her down on the couch nearby, sitting next to he as she lies on the couch. "She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me.", Anna explained as Hans strokes her face gently. "A true love's kiss.", he muttered before leaning in to kiss her but then stops, "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"What?", Anna asked shocked as Hans gets up and walks towards the window, "You said you did." as he closes the curtains. "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere.", Hans explained as he puts out the

candles. "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you... You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that. I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa.", he grabs a pitcher of water from the table, he goes over to the fireplace and pours the water on the fire putting it out, Anna falls to the floor. "Hans. No, stop.", Anna begged, but she was too weak to stop him. "But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her.", he said with a psychotic grin, "Now, all that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer."

Anna let out a chuckle, earning a glare from Hans. "You're no match for Elsa or Kyle.", she said with a smirk of her own. Hans walks over to Anna, bends down and takes her chin, "No, you're no match for Elsa or the Alien. My master has given me the gifts to fight them on equal grounds. I will be the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction, like that vanguard from that fairy tale you love so much.", he turns and walks towards the door.

"You won't get away with this.", Anna said, as he opens the door he turns to look at her. "Oh, I already have.", he leaves and locks the door, Anna goes over to the door and tries to open it. "

* * *

"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love.", Anna said nearly to tears, Elsa had her hands covered in front of her mouth as Phoenix was trying to hold back his anger. "Anna... I am so sorry... This is all my fault...", Elsa said, breaking into tears as she hugged her younger sisters body. "Elsa.", Phoenix said softly, "You have the power to undo this. Anna risked her life trying to get you back, never stopped believing that you weren't a monster.", he continued, his purple eyes having lost the mischievous look and now looked honest and compassionate, "Just believe you can do it. Anna showed a lot of love and loyalty for you, now it's your turn."

Elsa holds on to Anna's frozen body and weeps, remembering all the good times they had as children as suddenly Anna's body starts to unfreeze, her hair turning back to her original color. "Elsa, you did it.", Anna said as she hugs her, holding on to each other tightly.

Phoenix smiled at the result, "So how do you want Hans done?", he said, earning the attention of Elsa, Anna and Olaf, "Medium, well done or burned to a crisp?", he said with his charming smile. "Your just going to burn him? That's nothing compare what I will do to him.", Anna said, standing up and being the first to march out of the room. Elsa quickly followed her as Phoenix turned to Olaf, who still was staring at the fire he created. "Olaf, I won't stay there too long, you'll melt.", he said. The little snowman walked to Phoenix, "Kyle, you need to let go.", he said before following Elsa and Anna. "What is that suppose to mean?", he asked quickly following after his friends.

* * *

Outside the courtyard, Hans was about to address the citizens of Arendelle City about the death of Anna and how he had taken the reing. But he was stopped by a sudden fire blast drawing his attention. "This must be a bummer for you, side burns.", Phoenix said as the two sisters walked by his side. Both Elsa and Anna began to explain what really had happened and how Hans had tried to kill the both of them.

Hans looked more furious by the seconds, but the real shocker came when Elsa ordered the guards to arrest him. "Don't any of you dare to touch me!", Hans declared stretching out his hands, bending the earth underneath the guards sending them flying into the walls. "What... He's one of us!?", Phoenix exclaimed completely surprised. "Thanks to you, I will not be able to hand Arendelle to my master. But at least I can offer him the head of one of the Harmonic Heroes.", Hans said with a smirk, surprising Phoenix.

Hans performs several spinning kicks, using his abilities to send giant sections of earth towards Phoenix, Elsa and Anna. The chunks of rock whistle past them, Elsa throwing up a shield of ice to protect them. "Protect the citizens, Hans is mine.", Phoenix declared not waiting for Elsa or Anna's response.

Hans creates a pillar of earth, rising above the combatants and looking down to see Phoenix spins his body around, gathering his energy, and unleashes a huge fire blast at Hans, destroying the pillar. Hans jumps off of the platform he is standing on, using his creating a platform of earth to fly around as he stares at Phoenix with surprise.

Hans jumps, spins in the air, and slams his fist downward, creating a circular wave of earth that spread directly toward Phoenix. He jumps over the attack and kicks a large blast of fire towards Hans, who leaps away using his his control of earth. In mid-air, Hans propels himself at Phoenix using another earth platform. At the same time, Phoenix jumps toward Hans, sending a wave of fire at him. Hans punch forward and shoots a torrent of earth from his fist. The two attacks collide in a fiery explosion.

As the smoke settles down, A feeling of dread came over Phoenix. What he saw behind him made his blood froze, there stood Anna, a shard of earth was sticking out of her chest, blood dripping down from it. Blasting Hans without looking at him, Phoenix quickly made his way over to her, shock replacing his usual mischievous expression.

"No, no, no, no, no...", Phoenix said gripping the sides of his head as Anna was laying down in her sisters arms. Removing teh shard, Anna gave her friends her usual smile, "Don't be sad, Elsa. I managed to save you...", she said weakly before turning to Phoenix, "Kyle... Please take care of Elsa for me.", Kristoff and Sven comes over, they watch in shock and sadness as Elsa weeps over Anna's lifeless body. "No... Not again.", Phoenix said, dropping to his knees as tears streamed down his face, dripping on Anna's wound as is thought went back to the worst day of his life.

* * *

Fourteen years ago, United Federations. A then seven year old Phoenix was sitting outside his dad's office with his ten year old sister. Their father was some higher upper councilman job or something he didn't understood yet. Their mother had died seven years ago, she passed away thanks to birth complications when she gave birth to Phoenix.

Sometimes Phoenix felt he was the one that killed her but both his sister and especially his dad assured him that this was not true. But seeing as their single dad had to work all the time, this left the two siblings to spend most of their time together. But today was the start of their dad's vacation, he had asked what they wanted to do but all they wanted to do was spend time with him.

After a few minutes of waiting, Charles Phoenix came out his office, neatly dressed in his usual black suit and red tie. Appearance wise, he looked nearly exactly like Phoenix would do when he would be in his forty's, though you wouldn't say it from his appearance. At most you would think he is in his late twenties or early thirtieths.

The only difference was that Charles hair was brown as opposed to both his children who had inherited their mother's red hair, but both his children had inherited his purple eyes. Taking both his kids hands, they prepared to leave when suddenly one of his colleagues came running up to him, he seemed panicked. "Charles, we have a big problem! The UF Council have called for a vote for 'Plan Sentinel' and they placed ships around New Genesis.", the colleague quickly said, gaining a shocked look from Charles. Before either of his kids could ask anything, their dad let go of their hands and rushed off to the conference room as they quickly followed him.

As they neared it they could hear a heated debate raging. "A attack with so much force on such a small country will only generate more hate from the Supremehumans and garner more support from their sympathizers.", one congress woman said.

"Please, force is the only thing a man like Morgenstern understands! Have we forgotten how he sacked Los Angeles?" another congress man asked as they entered the room. "We can't support a weapon that targets our own citizens. If these Supremehumans as you describe are living there, they are living there peacefully!" another one argued as a loud crack was heard above them.

Their debate was interrupted as the roof was ripped off the building by an unseen force as a being dressed in black came floating down, they could see that it was Heaven's Dark Harbinger, Morgenstern himself levitating the roof with his telekinesis as he slowly floated inside, softly landing on the stage infront of the senators and congresspeople.

With a wave of his hand, five mirrors with obsidian markings appeared above him, broadcasting what he is about to say across the entire planet and showing the UF Council that he knew about 'Plan Sentinel', weapons meant to hunt down those with special powers, and the ship who were targeting his own island he had created for people with abilities, all armed with nuclair warheads. He gave one last look at the plans before addressing the UF.

"You plan to built these weapons to destroy us. Why? Because you are afraid of our gifts? Because we are different? Humanity has always feared that which is different.", Morgenstern spoke with his calm but the look he gave them betrayed his uttered hatred for humanity, "Well, I'm here to tell you, to tell the Worlds, you're right to fear us. This morning, in a small country town in the USA, a young Supremehuman was killed. He was but a child, no older than 12, he had done nothing to deserve that. And I have sworn that if any Supremehuman would be killed, I will be their avenging angel. Anyone who stands in our way will suffer the same fate as these man you see before you. Today you wanted to display your power. Instead, I give you a glimpse of the devastation my race can unleash upon yours. Let this be a warning to the Worlds.", he declared before turning his attention to one of the mirrors.

"And to my brothers and sisters out there, I say this: no more hiding. No more suffering. You have lived in the shadows in shame and fear for too long. Come out. Join me.", he declared turning his attention back to congress.

After telling his kids to stay behind, Charles walked down to the stage, while Charles himself wasn't a short man by any means, even he had Morgenstern tower over him. "Please, Lord Morgenstern, don't do this. You'd be giving Anti-SH supporters exactly what they want, a reason for humanity to fear and hate you..." he argued with the Dark Messiah, and much to his surprise, Charles wasn't blasted to bits the second he spoke up. "You think they need a reason? How long will it be before they turn on you, Charles Phoenix? Or forbid, they would go after your little Ashley or Kyle when they suspect you might be one of us?", Morgenstern argued back, gaining a shocked look from Charles, he had somehow learned his secret.

Unbeknownst to either man, snipers had slowly taking up shot, taking aim at Morgenstern but one of his rival congressmen had ordered a shot to be taken at Charles as well. Noticing a small red dot on Morgenstern chest, Charles didn't think as he pushed him quickly out of the way as shot were fired, Charles taking the full blunt of the attack. In a display of power, Morgenstern fired at the snipers with blue laser beams from his eyes, destroying the balcony. The room was throw into chaos as specially trained soldiers to combat Specials, entered the room taking shots at the Dark Messiah and congress members trying to get to safety.

Morgenstern didn't even bother to dodge their bullets as all of them simply bounced off him. Ashley Phoenix was trying her very best to protect her little brother but a shot was fired and something warm leaked from his stomach. The last thing Phoenix remembered was the screams of his sister slowly fading away as a cold blackness swallowed him.

When he woke up, his father had passed away, dead bodies filled the room but there was no traces of his sister or Morgenstern anywhere.

* * *

As he was pulled back to the present, Phoenix tears had come to a stop, a angry scowl formed on his head, "Never. Again.", he declared as he turned to Hans, who had reemerged.

* * *

 **And here you go, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who read, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Let It Go

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another installment of Frozen Phoenix! I hope you enjoy it and now on to the review.**

 **Wolf King 0811: Pretty much, I like to hear what theory you have.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

"Are you done with your crying? I thought we had a fight going on, Phoenix!", Hans said, assuming a fighting stance. "Oh, you got a fight.", Phoenix said, "Elsa, stay out of this. Hans is mine.", he said to the blond, who was still holding her sister, she nodded, the tone of his voice indicated that he wasn't going to argue.

"Wrong move, baby.", Hans said with a arrogant smirk, he spins and send out a sudden wave of earth. Phoenix brings his hands up and jumps forward, bringing his arms down in front of him. He bends a flame in each hand, he sends the fire toward Hans. A wall of fire, collides with earth. As the wall begins to die, Hans leaps up on a floating earth platform and kicks his legs forward, sending a wave of earth from under his feet during each of his three spinning kicks.

"You know, the only royal thing about you is that your a royal bastard!", Phoenix said, as he evades the waves of earth, countering with a blast of fire. "At least my hair doesn't look like a weed plant.", Hans remarked, as he launched himself upwards, dodging Phoenix attack. "... I was going to kill you. BUT NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!", Phoenix gains a fiery white aura.

To the people of Arendelle the fire felt pleasant, a change from the cold they had been feeling over the next two days. To Hans, it felt like he was standing in the center of the sun. "Oh... Crap.", was all Hans could mutter as Phoenix stared him down. His purple eyes had lost their mischievously sparkle, instead they contained a clear malevolent and desire to bring harm to Hans.

Phoenix attacks again, sending a wave of white fire from the palm of his hand. Hans jumps to another rock to avoid the attack, and picks up a large boulder and sends it toward Phoenix with a kick. Phoenix destroyed the boulder with a intense fire blast from his fist. Hans leaps to the top of the roof to avoid the attack. Phoenix sending yet another fire blast toward Hans. "Hey Hans... I let it go...", Phoenix said, a smile on his face, thought it didn't have an ounce of happiness in it, he flies after Hans as he used earth rockets from his feet to keep up. Phoenix shoots a large burst of fire at Hans, but he jumps to the middle of the town to avoid the attack. Phoenix flies after him and flips forward, shooting fire from both feet.

Hans evades the hot flames, only for Phoenix to strike him from behind with a intense blast of heat, forcing Hans down into the streets. As he landed, Hans spins around, sending a rapid barrage of rock towards Phoenix, who made no effort to evade as he walked towards Hans.

Much to his shock, Hans attack was melted before they could even touch him. Phoenix created a orb of heat between his hands, spinning around, before released the energy, sending a tornado of fire towards, Hans. Hans leaps up, the tail of his coat catching a little fire, as he quickly jumped to one of the roofs. To Hans surprise, Phoenix is right behind him, and he sends a ball of fire toward Hans.

Hans raises his hand to block himself from the surprise attack as he is pushed and hits the side of a castle wall, falling to the ground in pain. Phoenix flies toward him, and lands a few feet away. But before the battle could continue, a cloud of dark red smoke gathered around Hans before taking the form of a women in a black cloak who was clapping. "My my, what a show!", she exclaimed, before she moved her hands under her hoods and removing it. Long red hair flowed over her shoulder, her purple eyes glared at Hans before turning to Phoenix was was being joined by Elsa.

"Mizuki Yougan.", Phoenix said, much to the surprise of Elsa, "I should have know that you and your so called 'master' are behind this!". The woman now named Mizuki let out a giggle, "A my little chick, you really are too clever." she said, grinning at him, "I was about to ask if you had been a good boy, but knowing you, I already know the answer.", she said with a smirk placing her hands on her hips, before turning to the wounded Hans.

"Ah you poor thing.", she cooed, walking over to Hans "Did little Hans got his little behind kicked? The master is not going to be happy about that." she wiggled a finger at him. "But do not worry! Mizuki is here to help you clean up.", Hans stood up and the two launched an offense, Mizuki and Hans versus Phoenix and Elsa. Huge torrents of fire, ice and earth razing across Arendelle City, before the fight was taken to the the frozen lake.

Hans launched boulders of earth towards Elsa, she used her control over ice, she managed to gracefully evade the attack. Mizuki send an torrent of fire of her own towards Phoenix, who countered with his own. Elsa glides behind Mizuki to avoid an attack from Hans and counters by blasting with him with a ice blast, knocking Hans down.

Phoenix charges toward Mizuki, but he is knocked down by a blast of fire. Seeing what happened, Elsa cushions his fall with ice sloop, preparing for another attack, but she was struck by Mizuki on her right and Hans on her left. She dodges barrages of attacks by Mizuki and Hans, though she was knocked down. Elsa protects herself in an ice sphere, but is blasted against a wall by a fire blast from Mizuki. She props himself up, her dress badly tattered and her face bruised.

"Give up. It's over.", Mizuki mocked at the defeated queen. "As long as I'm breathing, it's not over.", Elsa stated as she strikes out with another ice blast, but misses. Mizuki charged up and send a large torrent of fire at the queen. But in a blur of white fire, Phoenix appeared in front of her, bending the torrents around the two of them.

As the fires died down, Phoenix gave her a ensuring wink before giving the duo a death glare. "You will not touch her, Bellatrix!", Phoenix shouted. "Bellatrix?", Mizuki asked not knowing what he meant by that, turning her head to Hans, who shrug his shoulders. "You know, Bellatrix Lestrange? From the Harry Potter novels? You make your master sound like he is Voldemort and your is most faithful follower, or so you claim.", Phoenix explained as his opponent still didn't get it. "She was played by Helena Bonham Carter in the movies!". Mizuki finally got it, "Oh her...", suddenly she became offended, "My teeth look nothing like that!".

 _"Oh my god, she is almost as big as an Cloudcuckoolander as I am!"_ , Phoenix thought to himself before Mizuki snapped him out of his train of thoughts. "I will protect Arendelle for as long as I draw breath! This I swear, or my name is not Kyle Yveltal Phoenix!", Phoenix declared as he pointed towards Mizuki with his index finger. Mizuki's eyes widen for a moment in shock, before her expression turned to rage as she launched herself at Phoenix, leaving a trail of fire behind her, tackling him to the ground, slightly sliding along it.

Unlike what Phoenix had expected, she didn't use her pyrokinesis, she decided to start to try and mess up his face with her bare fists. "Don't. You. Dare. Utter. That. Name!", she said with every word, she punched his face. "How do you know that name! Is there a spy in our Order! What more do you know!", she demanded to know.

She raised her fist again, but was kicked off Phoenix as he gave a swift knee into her guts. Mizuki was about to send a fire blast at him, but she felt the air being knocked out of her as a ice bolt struck her right in the stomach. Looking up, Phoenix saw that Elsa had encased Hans into a tomb of ice, and had hurried over to him.

Suppressing his grin he stood up, ready to fight with her. "Don't worry, I've got your back.", Elsa said, a slight hint of happiness in her voice. Mizuki used her advanced speed to close in on the two, and tried to strike them with her fist charged with fire. The duo dodge the attacks by jumping in the air, as she landed back on the ground, Phoenix send his own torrent of fire against Mizuki as Elsa joined in sending a torrent of ice. Using the fire from her feet, Mizuki launched herself into the air, just as the fire and ice clashed and caused a large explosion.

As she landed back on her feet, Mizuki launched a torrent of fire at Phoenix, who stood his ground redirecting the torrent back at its sender. Mizuki redirected it, this time at Elsa, who blocks the attack by creating a wall of ice. As the fire impacted on the wall, a loud crack was heard before the ice wall shattered into a thousand pieces.

With a quick hand gesture, Elsa stopped the ice shards in mid air and with another gesture, sends them at towards Mizuki, who spins around creating a fire tornado like shield. Mizuki leaps forward, sending a large blast of fire towards Phoenix, holding out his hand, the fire spreads across the battlefield. Giving a quick look over her opponent and at the defeated Hans, she let out a small smirk, "I am impressed.", she said, "You have potential, but neither of you use it. If you did, you both could be worthy followers for my master.", she said, Phoenix and Elsa claimed that they would never follow him, ready to continue the fight, but it seemed Mizuki saw no more point to fighting them.

She send one last quick blast of fire, the two dodge the assault, before countering with a stream of fire and ice but as the smoke cleared, Mizuki was gone. "And stay away!", Phoenix shouted before dropping to his knees exhausted. Panting heavily, he looked over his companion, showing her just as tired. He heard a loud caugh, it seemed Hans was able to break from Elsa's ice, but was too drained to continue fighting. Remembering what this piece of filth had done, anger over took Phoenix.

Slowly walking over to him, and as he approached him, gave Hans a hard kick into the ribs. "Did I fuck up your plans Hans?", he asked, the rage coursing through his body like a poison. "Pretty much...", Hans started, before he felt a shoe being pressed against his throat. "You know what else fucks up your plans? A broken neck!", Phoenix shouted, applying more pressure on Hans throat.

Hans was gasping for air, "Please... Spare me...", was all he could bring out before Phoenix applied more pressure. "Oh, Hans. If there only was someone who loved you.", Phoenix said, a smirk on his face, taking glee in the look on Hans face. But before he could do more, he felt a smaller hand on his shoulder.

"Kyle... Don't become the monster they think you are.", the voice of Anna said, much to his shock. Turning around he saw indeed Anna, completely healed from her wounds, the only indication she even was hurt was because of the holes in her cloths the earth had left.

Phoenix took his foot off Hans, before pulling Anna into a hug. "Thank God, Buddha, Allah or which ever god is responsible for healing you.", he said, tears forming in his eyes. "Actually, I believe it was you who saved me.", Anna said, much to the surprised of everyone else, "Remember what you said when you explained your powers? One of your abilities was 'healing tears', but you didn't know if you had them because you never cried."

Phoenix let out a relieved laugh, the spark of mischief returning into his eyes, "I... I guess I do know now.", he said, before turning to Elsa, "But Hans needs to be punished, and I have a suggestion, Elsa. He is the youngest brother, right? Let them handle him." Both Elsa and Anna seemed to think this was a good idea, "... And you call me a villain.", Hans muttered. "You can threaten me all you like, you can make fun of my hair all you want. But nobody, but NOBODY, fucks with my friends!", Phoenix declared.

"I think we have seen enough of the winter for now.", Elsa said as she raises her arms and suddenly the ice on the fjord starts to melt, beneath their feet the bow of a ship thaws and rises as they stand on it, the snow and ice across the kingdom melts bringing back the warm summer. "I knew you could do it.", Phoenix said, giving her the smile Elsa had became quite fond of.

* * *

Later Hans is thrown into one of the ships cell and locked in, seemingly having lost his abilities to control earth. "It seems everything about you was artificial.", Phoenix said as he was floating above the ground, he then spotted the Duke being escorted by some guards onto the ship. "This is unacceptable. I'm a victim of fear. I have been traumatized.", the Duke whined as he holds his neck in pain, "Ow! My neck hurts! Is there a doctor that I could see? No?", he stops as no one is buying this act, "I demand to see the Queen!".

Phoenix floats down behind him, "Oh, I have a message from the Queen.", Phoenix said, "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown.", he relaid Elsa's message. The Duke complained that his town was names 'Weselton' or something as the guards drag him up onto the ship.

As Phoenix walked through the celebrating town, he spotted Anna giving Kristoff a new sled, the latest model no less. The tall blond tried to decline it, but Anna was not taking a no for an answer, as Elsa had appointed Kristoff as the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer. Kirstoff suddenly sweeps her off her feet and spins her around, "I could kiss you!", there's an awkward embarrassed silence and he puts her back on her feet, "I could. I mean, I'd like to. I'd... may I? We me... I mean, may we? Wait, what?", Anna steps forward and kisses him on the cheek.

Phoenix had to laugh at how adorable the two were, before feeling something pull at his jeans, looking down he saw Olaf with a little snow cloud above his head. "Kyle! Have you smelled those wonderful flowers!?", he asked excitedly, as he bends and takes a long sniff of the flowers pulling up some of the pollen up his nose which makes him sneeze and his carrot nose lands straight into Sven's mouth, looking distraught at being noseless suddenly Sven stuffs the carrot back into Olaf's face, he laughs and hugs Sven.

"All well, ends well, I suppose.", Phoenix said, before feeling the presence of Elsa standing behind him. "Is something wrong, my queen?", he asked, noticing the sorry look on her face. "It seems, I won't be going with you to your after all.", she said, rubbing her arm. "You won't need to anymore. You are going to be an awesome queen, Elsa.", he said a smile on her face, showing he was okay with her decision. "I-I just wanted to say. You will always be welcome in this kingdom, Kyle. And you will be treated as a hero.", Elsa continued, "And... I have one last request, if you don't mind.", she added, a slight blush on her pale cheeks. "I do not. What is it?", he said, getting a smile on her face. She let out a deep sigh, before requesting, "Close your eyes."

* * *

 **And there you have it, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Many thanks to everyone who read, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and I will see you ladies and gents, next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Anna's Birthday

**Greetings, one and all! And welcome to another chapter of Frozen Phoenix. I hope you liked it and now on to the review.**

 **Wolf King 0811: Probably not. Though this chapter did start out with Frozen Fever in thought.**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

"Anna, are you awake?" Elsa asked, knocking on her sisters door. Snoring was her response, making the queen huffed with a smile, opening the door and walking over to her sleeping sister. She couldn't resist, she formed a snowball and splatted it onto Anna, who squeaked and jumped up, glaring playfully at her beloved sister.

"W-what was THAT for?" Anna whined with a shivery smile. "It's your birthday!" Olaf yelled happily, running around with his little cloud. Anna rolled her eyes with a smile, slowly getting out of bed. Elsa was already at the door when Anna got an wicked grin. "Oh, Elsa? I forgot to mention, but I have invited Kyle." With that, Elsa left in a panic, much to Anna amusement, she knew for a fact that Elsa had gained a huge crush on the handsome, Hero Of Arendelle.

"Calm down Elsa, pull yourself together." Elsa let out a sigh. "Kyle is just another man...", she suddenly stopped when she saw Kristoff approaching with a certain red head behind him. "Elsa, guess who I found wondering in the courtyard!", the tall blonde said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to Phoenix.

Elsa looked over her friend, it had been nearly two months since he had left to go back to his own World, and he hadn't changed at all. Though instead of his usual clothes, Phoenix was now dressed in a black gala suit, with hints of purple in them. "Greetings your highness!", Phoenix said, making a slight bow before her, "I didn't know you people had erected a statue in my honor! It's nice to be important.", he had a large package in his hands, "Now where is the birthday girl? She's 18 now right?".

"She is still in her room.", Elsa said, she knew he was joking about Anna turning 18, but she couldn't help but agree with Kristoff's glare. "If you touch her, I will kill you with my bare hands.", the tall blonde said, knowing his red haired friend, he knew he was just joking, but he liked to play along. "No worries. I am not going to sniff around your girl bro.", Phoenix said with a wink, holding up both hands as if surrendering. "Though all other girls are fair game. Mother's lock up your daughter, daughters, lock up your MILF's.", he then walked away, a slight spring in his steps.

"Wrong way.", Kristoff said and Phoenix quickly changed directions, walking and looking like he knew that. "What's a MILF?", Elsa asked, following the red head with her blue eyes until he walked around the corner. "I think it means Mother I Like To Fuck.", Kristoff explained, slightly startled when Phoenix pocked his head around the corner, "You got it!".

Just as Anna was about to get dressed, their was a loud bang on her door, and then she heard a male voice groan. quickly getting something to cover herself, Anna opened the door to find Phoenix laying on his back, looking irritated. "Good morning, Phoenix.", Anna said, not able to contain her laughter. "How come I always fail at kicking in doors!", Phoenix exclaimed as he got up, picking up the present he had for Anna. "Oh, I wonder what the great Hero of Arendelle has brought for me.", the princess said, as she opened the package, revealing one of the most beautiful dressed, Anna had ever seen. It was a forest green dress embroiled with gems.

She quickly closed the door to get dressed, and my going at her amazed look, Phoenix assumed she liked it. After a few minutes, Anna came out, the dress fitted her perfectly and enhanced her already great beauty. "How do I look?", she asked, making a spin to show all her sides. "Let me put it this way, if you weren't in a relationship with Blondy, I would totally ask you out myself.", Phoenix said. "You know, Kyle. I have a request for you.", Anna asked with a slight smirk. "Ask! It's your birthday!", Phoenix said with a smile.

* * *

Later over the skies of Arendelle, Anna was soaring through the clouds, sitting on Phoenix's back. "You know, I think Elsa wants to make a snow angel with you Phoenix!", the strawberry blond princess shouted as he took a sharp turn downwards. "What does that mean?", Phoenix asked her as the two of them landed back in the castle gardens. He had to surpass a chuckle at his friends hair, which thanks to the wind had become a total mess.

"She wants to have your chicks.", Anna explained as she straighten out her hair. Phoenix thought about what she had said but he still didn't get it, "What does THAT mean!? Stop confusing me, Anna!".

Anna burst out in laughter at how clueless her tall red headed friend was. It wasn't like she was trying to set up her best friend and her sister for marriage. "Say Kyle, do you like Elsa?", Anna asked, getting an unexpected reaction from him. "What? No! She is gross, you like her!", he protested, making a childish jump. "Okay, I admit, Elsa is adorable."

Anna looked amused at this, getting a interested smile on her face, "What exactly do you mean by adorable? Like Olaf adorable, or?..."

Suddenly Phoenix held up his hand, "Okay, I admit it, your sister is the most attractive girl I have ever seen... Man your good at this!", he admitted, for some reason easily cracking.

Elsa watched jealously as Anna laughed with Phoenix, she sighed and leaned against a pillar. Elsa fidgeted as she heard her sister laugh again, her sister was always so lucky. "Elsa?" Phoenix voice asked, making the blond jump a little, he was standing right next to her. "Do you mind if we talk for a moment?". She smiled shyly as she gave him a nod, "Alright, Elsa, pull yourself together. He's just another guy. A handsome... muscular... attractive... smart... man, with beautiful purple eyes that could melt my magic all on its own.".

A little while later, the two were seated on a hill overlooking the sea, just talking, well Elsa mostly talking and Phoenix listening. "I envy you, Kyle. You'll always be free to do as you please.", the queen said. Phoenix let out a soft chuckle before laying down in the warm grass, "Freedom is overrated. I'd rather buy a nice house some were, retire with the woman of my dreams.", he informed her as it was the queens turn to laugh. "Dream woman, huh? Good thing you've got a vivid imagination. Its weird...".

Phoenix rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know the front of my hair looks like a weed plant!", he said in a mock hurt tone, getting another laugh out of the queen. "I meant, I do all the talking, while you listen. So what's under that charming exterior?", she explained. "Maybe I just didn't want to bore you with personal details. You want to know more about me, ask away.", Phoenix said as he placed his arms behind his head.

* * *

Just as the party was about to start, Anna was looking for her sister and Phoenix. "Olaf, have you seen Kyle and Elsa? Where did they go?". Olaf smiled, "Maybe they're kissing in a field of chocolate roses, while butterflies fly around and birds sing..." Olaf continued to ramble to his hearts consent. Anna stopped listening when she saw Phoenix and Elsa walk in, laughing. Anna smiled innocently, "Hello, you two having a fun time?", she asked them. "More than you would know.", Elsa laughed, turning to her side, she noticed that Phoenix was gone, having been dragged to shake hands and talk with the guest who wished to talk to their hero.

Elsa looked over to where he was standing, he was taking it all in stride, looking like he was having a great time. One thing she frowned at was that a couple of girls were standing very close to him.

Phoenix clearly got what those girls were trying to get, despise being a ladies man or a man whore as his friends would call it, the meaningless sex with different women just wasn't the same anymore after he had met Elsa. When he finally managed to get away from them, he felt a silky, cool touch on his hand.

Turning around to see Elsa giving him a smile and a hopeful look in her eyes as she grasps his hands gently. She blushes slightly and glances back at the dance floor. Going by her body language, the fiddling of her fingers, the little tap of her shoes kicking the floor, the little blush on her face, he knew he wants to ask something.

"Is something wrong my favorite queen?", he teased. "I just wanted to ask... if you'd... do the honors of dancing with me?...", Elsa asked. Phoenix smiled, doing a little bow of, "Of course Milady.." Phoenix said. Elsa's eyes flutter, a big smile arouses from her lips.

She returns his gesture with a little courtesy, "T-thank you Kyle." Elsa said with a little hitch in her tone. The current song ends, the next song changes into something more slow. Suddenly, the ballroom gets a bit dark, and a light appears from the ceiling, coming down in the middle of the floor.

Kristoff suddenly appears right behind Phoenix and Elsa, surprising both of them. "What? Kristoff! What is the meaning of this?" Elsa asked the tall blonde. As Phoenix was about to ask the same thing, Kristoff quickly says "You can both thank me later!", then he pushes Phoenix and Elsa into the center of the dance floor.

As the two both stumble back on their feet and try to understand what the heck has happened. Phoenix quickly notice the pairs of eyes staring at them. Phoenix look at Elsa with a weak grin, "I wasn't... you know expecting this..." he tells her truthfully. Elsa smiles sadly, "You don't have to if you...". Phoenix quickly silence her by taking her hand and kissing it, causing Elsa to blush with a look of astonishment. "May I have this dance?" Phoenix ask her. She nods her head fast and quickly, not evening saying any words. Smiling at her reaction, Phoenix pulls her closer to him. Her body pressing against his, holding her right arm up while Phoenix left hand rest against the beautiful queen's waist. Taking a deep breath, they both look into each others eyes and begin to slow dance along with the romantic melody.

Every step Phoenix took with Elsa, every breath he felt from her as they both mimicked each other movement, when they both press foreheads together as they both look into each others eyes. It felt magical, it felt like nobody was there, only the spotlight that shined on them and just the two of them.

Then the music finally ends... Phoenix and Elsa stop, their eyes looking deep into each other. The heat of the moment hasn't died out in Phoenix, his face leans in closer to Elsa's. The queen seem's not mind as she twist her head, readying to except his kiss.

But it's cut short by the sounds of clapping. Phoenix eyes widen and he pulls back to look around the ballroom to Elsa's disappointment. The guest were all clapping loudly, Anna was slowly clapping her hands with a smile while Kristoff gives a wolf whistle, Olaf being Olaf by hoping up and down while clapping like a giddy school girl.

* * *

Phoenix and Elsa were walking around the castle gardens, moonlight showering down on their faces and glinting off the large body of water that surrounded the castle. The romantic pressure was suffocating, _"Kiss her... KISS HER ALREADY! DO IT DO IT DO IT!"_ , he shouted in his thought. Elsa was waving her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "Kyle? Are you okay- mmph!", maybe it was the alcohol or maybe he just finally got the nerve, but Phoenix slammed his mouth onto hers, surprising the both of them.

Realizing she wasn't kissing back, he panicked and began to pull away. "S-sorry...", he muttered at her shocked expression which melted into a wide smile and she grabbed his collar, pulling him back so she could reconnect their lips. Their mouths moved in sync and taking advantage of this to explore the inside of her mouth, they found themselves french kissing in the moonlight. "How cliche is this?" Phoenix muttered softly, to which she broke away to laugh.

"So... You like me? I always thought you liked Anna...", Elsa said, much to his surprise. "Why would you think that?", he asked back, earning a raised eyebrow from the ice queen. Thinking about it, Phoenix started to think about it, "...Yeah I see where your coming from.", he said slowly, "I like her, but as a brother like's a sister. But it was you... It was always you. I understand if you don't love me like that, I mean... I'm not nobility after all... And don't life very close."

"I don't need nobility or someone close at home. I need someone I can trust.", she said, looking into his eyes, "Look... I have never been with somebody before... I don't wanna rush things." Phoenix gave her a smile, placing his hand on her own, "We'll go as fast as your comfortable."

* * *

 **And there is another chapter for you, I hope you liked it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! Now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents next time!**


End file.
